Coming Home
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: When a new girl comes to LaPush, the werewolves lives are turned upside down. What happens when a werewolf imprints and Ariana's secret comes out. Follow Ariana Bloom throught the forests of LaPush and into the arms of her wolf. Seth/Ariana Rated T


Fallen trees and dead leaves lay strewn on the forest floor as I ran through the murky, dark green trees, following the sweet scent of a wolf.

My breath came in shallow pants forming steam in the cold air. The sound of my pursuers almost drowned out by the sleet pouring down from the skies.

The vicious snarls and growls of my vampiric followers increased and got louder the closer they came. I swerved to the left following the musky, sandlewood scent.

Ahead I could see a patch of light different to the others. It meant a clearing. The closer I got the more things I could see in the cleared patch of forest. A red house resembling a tiny old barn. Four men and a women with russet skin and a short bronze haired women arguing.

My bare feet pounding into the muddy ground, I entered the clearing. I had just taken a step out of the trees when I was tackled to the ground by a force that felt like a steam engine.

I struggled to get out of the iron clad grip around my shoulders and my waist, feeling several bones break in the process.

"Get off me!" I growled as I elbowed the vampire hanging off my shoulders in the stomach, giving myself a bruise in the process. I kicked out at the vampire holding onto my waist and my legs came free of his grasp.

Limping slightly I had just stood up when I felt the razor sharp teeth sink into my neck and wrist, making my world go black.

There was silence for a moment while the vampires gorged themselves on my inhuman blood before the world erupted into snarls and growls. A heat started growing inside my heart spreading until my entire body was on fire. As quickly as it started the fire was doused with an icy coldness seeping through my body like mist on a cold day.

With great difficulty I managed to open my silver eyes to be met with a pair of concerned, brown eyes. A freezing cold shiver made my body twist and writher in the grass.

"Are you okay?" a far off voice asked, hardly herad over the sound of vampires fighting

I fought against the blackness closing around me and nodded my head.

"Yes." I whispered before waves of unconsciousness swept over me.

I came out of my state of unconscious when I heard quiet voices talking above me. I was on a warm sofa and a blanket was draped over my shoulders.

"...And her leg was fractured in two places." a soft voice said, startling me out of my assessment of where I was.

"Is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" a familiar voice asked, filled with concern.

"She should be fine with a week of bed rest." said the man who had spoken first, who I assumed to be Carlisle.

"She should be able to hear you." an upbeat female voice said loudly, making my head spin.

I groaned. My head was spinning with all of the new information I had just received. I tried sitting up but was pushed down by a pair of warm, gentle hands.

"Whoa there, careful, you took quite a beating." the same familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and found myself to be in a small sitting room filled with three men and a young girl with a pixie cut.

"Where am I?" I asked running a hand through my tangled blonde hair. It was knotted and sticking to the back of my neck. I felt utterly exhausted though I must have been out for a while.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with my hands to get rid of the dancing circles caused by the sunlight streaming in from the open window.

A man with pale skin and blonde hair gave a small chuckle.

"You've been out for just under two days." He said, passing me a glass of water. "You must be thirsty."

I took the glass from his outstretched hand and gulped down the entire glass in under a second. This time he gave a real laugh.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Alice, we came when Seth here called saying you were attacked."

I looked over to the boy he was gesturing to and smiled my thanks trying to meet his eyes. They were a deep brown and I was transfixed by his stare. Everything I ever thought was important suddenly seemed nothing compared to his eyes. All my connection to earth were cut and instead the only thing holding me down was his eyes.


End file.
